


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #8 -- Blindfold

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe feeds Ben.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #8 -- Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: I apologize to anyone reading this before or after dinner.

One of the parts about their relationship that Ben found sweet despite himself was the fact that Poe indeed seemed to like feeding him. He almost wondered if Poe had a bit of a fetish, considering how he was eager to share his cooking with Ben, as well as the occasional moments he lavished attention on Ben’s stomach. It was odd, but it was just one of those things that was part of his beloved as much as anything else.

Now, as a bit of a repeat of the picnic they’d had long before they’d made love, Poe was feeding Ben again -- only this time, Ben was blindfolded. After the first time they used a blindfold, it seemed like a good idea to try it again. So Ben had agreed, and so Poe had tied the blindfold and begun his feeding him.

There was something about not knowing which foods would slip between his lips next that was almost erotic. Poe’s fingers were so very close to his mouth, so very intimate, that Ben wanted to suck them. Suck the mess off, taste the skin beneath. A strawberry passed between Ben’s lips first, and he chewed it, reveling in the ripeness of it, the taste, how juicy it was. Another berry, a Yavin wildberry this time, dipped in chocolate sauce. Ben sucked the sauce off Poe’s fingers even as they darted between his lips, and Poe moaned.

“Stars, Ben, your mouth feels so good...”

Ben hummed even as he did it, even as he licked every inch of chocolate sauce from Poe’s skin. He already wanted more of that sweetness, more of that taste, and when Poe’s fingers withdrew he felt a sudden sense of loss. The fingers returned, coated again in the sauce, and Ben sucked them eagerly, moaning all the while at the taste, the texture.

Judging by the gasps and moans Poe was making, he was enjoying this as much as Ben was. Then, “Ben...I’m just going to smear the sauce on me. Is that -- ’’

“Yes.”

One smearing of chocolate later, Ben nibbled and licked the chocolate sauce, taking pleasure in how Poe gasped and moaned at each touch all while Ben stroked Poe off at the same time. He couldn’t see Poe, but he could feel Poe’s presence, burning bright all the while. Burning bright, and coursing into his hand, practically streaming actually, even as Poe murmured Ben’s name.

Ben nibbled the last of the chocolate sauce off Poe’s body before settling back. He was full, so very full, and he moaned settling back against the pillows. Poe’s hand was caring and gentle against his belly, rubbing it gently. It was a strange mixture of feeling uncomfortably stuffed and feeling, honestly, really, really good. Ben didn’t think he’d felt this full in a while.

“You feeling all right?” Poe said.

Ben grinned. “Very full.” He sighed. “And I think we could both use a shower.”

It was in the shower after another round of making love (gentler, of course, nothing that could upset Ben’s stomach) that Ben settled in Poe’s arms, wet skin pressing against wet skin, Poe’s hand massaging Ben’s belly, which was now groaning with both the weight of dinner and the after-dinner treats that Poe had fed Ben. Finally, Ben said, “You really like feeding me, don’t you?”

“I like taking care of you. Protecting you.” Poe patted Ben’s stomach. “Feeding you’s just one of those things.”

They dressed, got into bed, and Ben lay in bed in Poe’s arms even as the latter continued to rub his stomach. As it always did, it felt good, soothing, even as Poe nuzzled against him. Ben drifted off into sleep, relishing in the feeling of being full and safe.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
